It's a deal
by hardyyun
Summary: This is a re-write on when Dan confronts Joel about the finger he found in his yard. In this re-write Dan doesn't want Joel to kill people for him. He wants him to be his... *friend* Rated M because of future content. Disclaimer: I don't own this TV show
1. Chapter 1

Shout out to the Fanfiction owners for adding this category! I appreciate it so much!

* * *

Joel would do anything for his wife. He had never thought that would include _killing_ people. Since that happened he would do anything to protect her from being caught. He cleaned up blood, found an efficient way to capture and kill people and contain them. He had even helped her bury a body. It sickened him to the core, but he loved her so much. She is his soul-mate after all. He had thought he was doing a good job until his neighbor Dan started to get weird. When he presented the finger to Joel he knew he was fucked, he just didn't know he would actually be fucked. "What do you want?" Asked Joel. He was desperate to make this go away. "I told you. I just want to be your friend." Joel was high, but there was no way he was high enough to buy what Dan was saying. "Your best friend" Dan added. He slid his hand over Joel's thigh and locked eyes with him. Joel gulped, but he was scared to move. Dan grinned, but it was one that scared Joel. "Okay." Joel said narrowing his eyes at Dan. Dan took his hand away and left. "We will talk more later." He calls before he is gone.

Joel just sat there for a minute. He didn't move until the warmth from Dan's hand was gone. He waited until Sheila came home to explain everything to her. "Wait… so Dan wants you to be his fuck buddy?" Joel covered his face with his hands and groaned "Can you please not say it like that?" Sheila pulls his hands away "You don't have to do this. I don't expect you to fuck him to keep me safe." Joel looks into Sheila's eyes. He had done so much for her already. He wasn't going to risk her being taken from him. "I'll do it… as long as you are okay with it." Shelia scoffs "Alive or undead… I will never be okay with you fucking someone else." "What am I supposed to do?" Shelia slumps "I don't want you to do this just because…" Joel stops her "Shelia… I love you. You've gotta know that I'd do anything for you. I've… I've killed for you. If I can't do this for you… to keep you safe until we figure out how to get out of this predicament… then what kind of husband am I?" Shelia looked at Joel defeated. She knew there was no way she was going to get him to change his mind. "I love you too." She said softly. Joel leaned in and pulled her to him.

The next day Dan stopped Joel outside his house. "Tonight… don't plan to be busy." That was it. Joel groaned at the thought of even being touched by that man. Shelia had told him every story Dan's wife had told her. It was mainly to prepare him. When Shelia joined him he filled her in on what Dan had said. Shelia sighed "I can do the showing alone… you don't have to do this." Joel locked eyes with his wife "I have to protect you. That is all this is to me." Shelia nods even though she hated the thought of Joel being with _Dan_.

The day was short which was not a good thing for Joel. It was time to meet up with Dan and Joel couldn't be slower to meet him. Eric was out with Abby and Lisa was at her spinning class. Joel knocked on the door to the house. Dan answered and invited him in. Dan was being oddly calm and wasn't intense the way he usually was. Joel was feeling more and more nervous and disgusted by what he was sure was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

"Go ahead and take a seat, Joel" Dan said. Joel slowly went to the couch and sat down. "Come on Joel. Relax. It's not like I'm gonna bite you." There was a long pause "Actually I may bite, but it won't hurt too badly." Dan winked and took a seat beside Joel. He slid his hand gently over Joel's leg. Joel's automatic reaction was to jump up to get his hand off of him. Dan cocked his head at Joel. "Sorry… instinct. Not really used to being touched by someone who isn't my wife."

Joel swallowed hard. Dan smiled softly at him 'That's okay. It will take time… you'll get used to it though." Joel pushed down the vomit-y feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. He'd have to get used to this? Joel slowly sat back down and allowed Dan to place his big meaty hand back in his thigh. Joel stiffened, but forced himself to sit there.

They sat there for a long time. Dan kept saying "Relax" and had even begun to move his hand slowly up and down Joel's thigh. He never made a move to grab for Joel's crouch though. Joel was trying to get himself to relax, but he just couldn't get his muscles to comply. He couldn't get over the fact his asshole neighbor was touching his thigh. After a few more minutes Dan stopped and moved his hand up Joel's arm. He rubbed up and down a few times and moved closer.

Joel flinched backwards and Dan moved away again. "It's okay." He said in a light tone. He moved his hand to intertwine with Joel's. Joel let him hold his hand… it was much better than having his hand on his thigh. Dan smiled up at Joel. He tightened his hand in his and rubbed his thumb over Joel's a couple of times. "See this is nice… you are starting to relax." Joel hadn't noticed, but he wasn't tense anymore.

He wasn't fond of holding Dan's hand, but it was better than what he thought he was going to do. Suddenly the sound of a car door opening echoed through the house. Dan squeezed Joel's hand before letting go. "Looks like our time is up…I'll see you tomorrow though." Joel fake smiled at Dan before getting up and heading to the door. "One more thing… you were here to watch the basketball game I had recorded." Joel nodded before leaving. His wife asked briefly why he was there, but didn't much care about the semantics. Joel went home and waited on his wife.

He had time to think as he waited. Dan had touched him a little, but that was really it. For a moment he thought Dan was about to kiss him which made his stomach churn. Thankfully the man's lips didn't end up anywhere near him. Joel was now trying to get the thought of Dan holding his hand out of his head. This was all getting too weird for him.

Shelia entered the house and located her husband. "So…?" she asked. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know, but knowing was better than just imagining all the things they had done. "All he did was touch my thigh… I think he tried to kiss me, but I pulled away and we held hands" "You held hands? That was it?" Joel shrugged. Shelia narrowed her eyes "He wants you Joel… like not just to fuck… he actually wants you." Joel made a face that showed how disgusting he thought that was. Shelia sighed "Did he ask to meet again?" Joel thought for a moment "He did say something about tomorrow, but I don't know…"

 **a/n: Anyone enjoying this story of is it just me that thought there was some sexual tension between these two?**


End file.
